


crossing the line

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [28]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Seo Soojin, F/F, French Kissing, Kissing, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Top Yeh Shuhua, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	crossing the line

Soojin had nothing to do with Shuhua anymore. The older woman has had it. Maybe she was fine with their closeness, but she thinks Shuhua crosses the line everytime she comes close to her. Well, maybe she does let Shuhua in sometimes. Both figuratively and literally.

It started like this:

A taiwanese girl suddenly came up to Soojin, with big and hopeful eyes that she uncomfortably moved away as the girl only approached her closer. No words, just a silent stare that Soojin brought it up to herself to start the conversation, only to get silence for an answer.

Then Yuqi came along and told the youngest to pull out her phone if she wanted to talk to Soojin that bad. Soojin had no problem bringing her phone literally everywhere incase Shuhua wanted to talk to her. Soojin thinks that's when this whole threat started. Soojin thinks this will ruin their friendship.

"Shuhua." She almost dropped her phone when the taiwanese woman entered her room, judging by her clothes, with the intention of sleeping beside her again. Last time they did, it didn't go well for Soojin as she spent the whole night covering her mouth as the younger fucked her from behind, clenching around and coating Shuhua's fingers with her orgasm, keeping her moans to herself as it was all that she could do. Because it's not like she could ever reject the younger. She wanted it as much but she would never admit that.

"Soojin." The younger woman starts, walking towards Soojin as she threw the pillow she brought with her on the bed. "Why are you suddenly jumpy, princess?" Soojin completely dropped her phone when Shuhua pulled her close as the younger pressed her lips against Soojin's skin. Shuhua have memorized every weak spot Soojin has that she never failed to turn the older woman on.

"Shuhua, w-we can't."

Shuhua slipped her hand in Soojin's panties, grinning to herself when she felt the growing wetness there. "Your body tells otherwise, love. You can tell me if you don't want to do it. You know I would never force you."

"No, i-it's not that- I know you would never- ugh." She holds onto Shuhua's shoulder for dear life when she felt the younger's palm brushing against her clit. "F-Fuck." Soojin gasped against the younger woman. "We're friends." She managed to utter. "Don't cross the line."

"What line?" Shuhua chuckled a bit, smiling at the new mark she made. "There was never a line, Soojin. You say we're friends, but are we really?"

"I-I'm not gay."

Shuhua couldn't help but laugh. "You say that you aren't, you even force yourself on believing that you're not gay. But do straight girls normally beg their girl best friend to fuck them these days?" The younger woman questioned. "You have all the right to say no. It's not like I'm not giving you any choice. You're even the one to beg me to fuck you. That's not so straight of you, sweetheart."

"You don't know what you-you're saying."

"I don't?" Shuhua chuckled. "I caught you reading a fiction of us having sex as you fucked yourself, imagining it was my fingers deep inside of you." Shuhua whispered, taking Soojin's earlobe between her teeth, lightly sucking on it. "Come on, you know there's no relief in lying."

"That-That was-"

"As you read, did I touch you like this?" Shuhua questioned, pinching the older woman's clit gently. Soojin yelped in surprise. Shuhua took advantage of Soojin's mouth agape, slipping her tongue in the dancer's mouth with ease. Soojin moans into the kiss, lips hesitant as the younger explored her mouth. "Did I kiss you like that?"

Soojin bites back a whimper as Shuhua pushes her to the bed, pulling down her pajamas and panties as the younger woman bends her over the bed.

"Do I bend you over like this and fuck you from behind?" Shuhua coaxed out another moan from the older woman's throat as she pushes two fingers deep in the dancer's soaking cavern. "Does it turn you on, Jinjin?" When Soojin could only moan as she pushes her bottom against the younger's fingers, Shuhua smiled, getting the exact answer that she wants. "Line?" She almost laughed. "You have to understand that there was never a line between us, Soojin. And if there ever was, you were the first one to break it when you fucking kissed me on my 18th birthday."

"P-Please."

"Please what?" Shuhua grinned, pulling her fingers out halfway before pushing them back in, making the older woman's skin crawl.

"Please fuck me."

"With pleasure."


End file.
